Old wounds and New Storms
by Shadowzamy
Summary: After the indecent at the tournament where Yoh almost killed Hao, Hao started to feel respect and began like his twin, but he hates Yoh's friends and family. So when something happens, he decides to get back at them. Still bad at summaries. please R&R.
1. Old wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.

**Bold means a dangerous tone.**

_Italics means thoughts or emphasis in a word._

Underline stands for notes and letters.

The characters may be OOC

XxX

Hao sighed and looked out his window, there was an awful storm outside full of hail, rain, wind, thunder and lightning. Crackle...Rumble...Flash... The thunder got louder and the wind began to pick up. Hao took one last look out the window before shutting it and going downstairs to watch a movie. Hao didn't like technology but he was bored and all of his followers thought that he was dead or wanted they nothing to do with him so he was all alone in his house. Hao herd another loud rumble of thunder as reached the end of the stairs. '_I honestly feel sorry for anyone that managed to get stuck out in this storm._' Hao thought, putting in the movie and sitting on the couch. '_Looks like this is going to be a long storm._' Hao thought, before he fell asleep watching the movie.

xXx

Yoh was completely soaked as he was running through the forest in the middle of a horrible storm. Anna had left for Osorezan to train for a three days but she wasn't about to let Yoh slack off on his training while she was gone. After Anna left the house she locked it and hid the key somewhere in this forest and Yoh had to find it before he could get back to his house. '_Why did she have to hide it in the middle of a storm though?_' Yoh asked himself mentally. Flash...Crackle... Snap! Yoh turned around just in time to see a tree that was hit by lightning fall. The only problem it was landing right where Yoh was. Yoh screamed as the weight of the tree fell on him. '_What_..._happened?_..._Oh_..._right_.._the_..._tree_.._it_..._fell_…_Red?_..._Why_ _is..._ _there red?_..._Oh_..._it's blood_..._my blood_..._pain_..._ I_..._feel_..._so much_..._pain_..._it_..._hurts_..._if_ _anyone_..._is_..._out there_..._Please_..._Help_...' Yoh thought, before he blacked out.

XxX

Hao's eyes flashed open, he quickly stood up and ran out the door. The fact that it was raining, hailing and that lightning was flashing violently didn't faze him as he ran into the forest. '_I herd Yoh's thoughts, I can tell that he's very week._' Hao looked around for Yoh desperately. '_Where is he_...' Hao's thoughts trailed off as he saw something that terrified him. He saw a path of blood leading to a fallen tree and under the tree, was Yoh.

"Yoh?" Hao gasped, he instantly ran over to to him. Hao quickly checked his pulse. '_He's alive but his heart beat is very faint, he has three broken ribs, a deep cut on his waist from one of the broken branches and he's lost a lot of blood._' Hao paused for a moment before continuing. '_He's lost enough blood to kill a normal human, if I take him to a doctor he'll die._' Hao looked down at Yoh. '_First things first, I have to get this tree off him._' Hao thought, then he summoned the Spirit of Fire. "Pull the tree off when I say, understood?" The Spirit of Fire nodded. Hao took off his poncho and laid it spread out beside him. Hao looked at Yoh, his breaths were ragged and shallow, he was barely conscious.

"Now." Hao commanded.

The Spirit of Fire lifted the tree off of Yoh, he cried out as the tree was taken off him. Hao quickly picked Yoh up and gently placed him down on his poncho. Then he instantly got to work trying stop the bleeding but he was horrified when he saw that Yoh was injured far worse than he had originally thought. The trees had pierced him in more than one place, he wasn't only injured on the waist. Yoh had a puncture wound on his shoulder and his neck just barely missing his wind pipe, he also had several cuts on his back. There's to many wounds for me to stop the bleeding normally, Hao took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Yoh, this is going to hurt." Hao said, sadly.

Hao used his fire to burn Yoh's wounds closed, Yoh screamed in pain as his wounds were closed. Once Hao was done, Yoh had blacked out, after that Hao used his furryoku to internally heal Yoh's wounds. When Hao was done with that he gently picked Yoh up and walked back to his house, carefully opening the door and walking upstairs. Hao gently placed Yoh on his bed and walked to the bathroom to get the first Aid kit, once he found it he walked back to the bedroom and sat down next to Yoh then he tended to Yoh's wounds. Once he was done he went to Yoh's house and found it locked, he easily teleported inside he grabbed Yoh's pajamas and his head phones. He wrote a note and placed it on the coffee table before he left. When he got back to his house he placed a spell on it that prevented anyone from seeing it and also kept out any unwanted visitors, then he walked back up to his room and sat down in a chair next to the bed and fell asleep waiting for Yoh to wake up.

xXx (2 days later)

Yoh slowly began to stir, he was trying to remember what happened when realization slowly came back to him, he opened his eyes. '_The tree_..._it crushed me_... _I thought I was going to_..._but some one_... _saved me_... _familiar_... _Who was it?_... _Can't think_... _to sleepy_... _think later_... _for now_... _sleep_...' Yoh closed his eyes and fell back to a dreamless sleep. Hao stared at Yoh for a moment before going to his own thoughts. '_Yoh woke up, it was only for a second but at least he's alright._' Hao smiled at the thought, but it disappeared quickly when he remembered a problem. '_That itako is going to be back tomorrow and I'm sure she will be furious when she reads my little note... Oh well, I don't hold a grudge against Yoh for the time that he tried to kill me at the shaman tournament, actually I think I like my twin now._' Hao smiled, remembering Yoh's look of fear, horror and guilt after he slashed his sword down on him. Yoh actually regretted trying to kill him and because of that he was starting to feel a connection to his twin now. '_But Anna doesn't know that._' Hao thought, smirking. '_Although I do not hold a grudge against Yoh, I do hold a grudge against his friends an our family. They wanted nothing more than to destroy my spirit completely and rid the world of anyone who followed me, just like those annoying fanatics the X-Laws and our family actually resents Yoh just because were twins._' Hao became irritated at the thought and decided to follow Yoh's example and sleep.

XxX (The next day)

'_I wonder if Yoh has been training while I was gone._' Anna thought as she walked towards the house. Anna tried the door to find that it was locked. '_That's odd, Yoh should have found the key by now._' Anna took out her spare key and opened the door, once she was inside she noticed that someone else had been there by the fact that Yoh's headphones were gone, normally Yoh left them on the couch when he wasn't wearing them but they were nowhere in sight. After a little looking around she noticed that his pajamas were gone as well. Anna walked over to the living room and she noticed a note on the coffee table. '_It must be from Yoh._' Anna thought as she picked up the note. Anna froze in horror as she read it, she held on to the note and ran over to the phone, she called Ren, Joco, Horohoro, Ryu, Lyserg, Faust, Mikihisa and Yohmei. "Get over here **now **we have a problem, I'll explain when you're here." Anna said, then she waited for everyone to arrive. Once everyone got there she told them all to sit down in the living room.

"Ok, so what is the emergency?" Faust asked, confused.

"Yes, why did you call us all out here?" Yohmei asked.

Anna took a deep breath. "Hao is back."

"What! That's impossible." Mikihisa exclaimed.

"There is no way he could be alive." Ren growled.

"Yea, how do you know this anyway?" Horohoro asked, then everyone stared at Anna waiting for an answer.

Anna placed the note on the table. "This is how I know." Everyone's look of disbelief and anger turned to fear and horror as they read.

Dear Asakura's and friends, I hope you don't mind but I have decided to take back my other half now. He is apparently strong enough, seeing as how he almost killed me in the tournament. Oh, and if you try to take him back... I can't guarantee his life. As you all already know I only need his spirit, I would prefer if he is alive because it's more entertaining that way, but I don't mind killing him. Unfortunately because of the incident at the tournament I was disqualified and now I have to wait another five hundred years to achieve my shaman only world, but I don't mind waiting. In case you haven't already guessed who left this note, come out your back door.

"That last part wasn't there before." Anna said, everyone glanced at each other and then ran out the back door. Once they got out there they looked around and saw Hao sitting up in a tree. Hao smirked before disappearing into a mass of flames. They all stared in shock in the tree he had left, now burned from his presence.

"I was hoping that this was just a very bad joke but now I see that it is all to real." Mikihisa looked back at everyone. "Yoh is gone, what on earth are we going to do?" Mikihisa asked, desperately.

"I don't know my son, do not know." Yohmei replied.

xXx

**There will be HaoxYoh in later chapters, I'm still deciding on the plot currently.**

**Please click the pretty review button, I appreciate reviews.**


	2. New storms

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.

**Bold means a dangerous tone.**

_Italics means thoughts or emphasis in a word._

Underline stands for notes and letters.

.Z. Stands for a phone conversation .Z.

**There may be OOC**

**Warning: HaoxYoh**

xXx

Hao telaported back to his room quietly so that he would not wake Yoh. '_Their expressions were hilarious_.' Hao thought, laughing silently. He looked down at Yoh with concern. '_I wonder when he's going to wake up again... _' Hao thought as he sat down in the arm chair by the bed. For the next three days Hao read books about the human mind, ancient myths and grim's fairy tales, then Yoh began to wake up.

Yoh opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a room that he didn't recognize, he stared at the ceiling in confusion. '_I remember now. I was crushed by a tree and I was bleeding, a lot. I was saved, but by who?_'

"That would be me, Otouto." Hao said, answering Yoh's thoughts.

Yoh almost jumped in surprise at the sound of Hao's voice. Yoh turned to his side so that he could see his twin. Yoh tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Hao.

"Don't even **think** about it." Hao warned. "You're still hurt." Yoh looked at him in shock.

"Hao? Why are you here?" Yoh asked, concerned.

"It's my house." Hao replied.

"I figured that, I meant how are you alive?" Yoh asked, cautiously.

"Oh, that." Hao leaned closer to Yoh so that he was right next to his ear. "You didn't really think you could kill me, did you?" Hao whispered, Yoh's lack of an answer was all he needed. "You can't kill me that easily, _Otouto_." Hao said slowly. Yoh shivered at the tone of Hao's voice.

"Why am I here?" Yoh asked, nervously. Hao moved away from Yoh's ear so that he was now looking into Yoh's eyes.

"Because you were bleeding to death in the forest, in the middle of a storm and I was the one who saved you." Hao explained.

"Thanks, but why did you save me?" Yoh asked.

Hao smirked as he got up and walked to the door. "You're smart enough, you can figure it out." Hao said, then he walked out the door closing it behind him. Then Hao teleported back to the Asakura's house to continue listening to their conversation, leaving the spirit of fire behind to make sure that Yoh didn't leave the house.

Yoh stared blankly at the door. '_Even though Hao is alive, I still tried to kill him... Why would he save __me?_' Yoh thought, in confusion. '_If he wanted my spirit he could have just taken it while I was crushed __under the tree, it doesn't make any sense that he would help me._'

XxX

Hao was surprised to see that they were still outside. Hao began listening to the conversion from a nearby tree while hiding his presence so that they wouldn't notice him.

"Well we have to do something, we cant just let Hao take Yoh." Ren said, angrily.

"But what can we do? If we try to find Yoh and save him, Hao will kill him. I'm sure the fact that Yoh is still alive is already pushing it." Horohoro said, worriedly.

"Hao obviously still holds a grudge for the time we tried to kill him. If we do anything to set him off right now, who know what the consequences could be." Faust said, deep in thought.

'_He's talking about me like I'm some sort of pyromania-psychopath._' Hao thought, irritably.

"Why don't we call the X Laws?" Joco suggested.

"If we did, they would just ignore the fact that Hao kidnapped Yoh and try to destroy them both." Lyserg pointed out.

'_Even if they tried to contact the X laws, they wouldn't be able to. The first thing I did once I healed, was get rid of those two fanatics._' Hao smirked.

"Maybe we could convince them to listen first, I mean, it took all of us to severely injure Hao. They need our help to destroy him." Joco said.

"I'll call, they'll be more likely to listen to me." Lyserg said, picking up his cell phone.

'_This should be interesting._' Hao thought, rather amused.

.Z."Hello, This is Lyserg. Can I speak with Marco or Jeanne please? … What? … Are you sure it was an accident? … I- I understand, thank you for letting me know. … Ok, good bye.".Z. Lyserg looked down at the phone in horror.

"What's wrong Lyserg?" Ryu asked, concerned.

"The Iron Maiden Jeanne and Marco both died in a freak accident three weeks ago." Lyserg said.

"How did they die?" Anna asked, worriedly.

Lyserg turned so that he could see everyone clearly. "They died in a wild fire... They were the only casualties."

"Hao didn't want to take any chances where we might end up saving Yoh." Mikihisa said, sounding distressed.

"Let's go inside, we need to think of a plan." Yohmei said, opening the back door and letting everyone back in the house. Once everyone was inside he closed and locked the door.

"Well if that's all, then I better get back to Yoh." Hao said, then he teleported back to his house.

xXx

Hao teleported directly to his room. Yoh was sitting in the arm chair next to the bed, still thinking about why Hao had saved him. Yoh looked up, just noticing Hao's presence.

"Where did you go?" Yoh asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"I went over to your house to watch your friends freak out." Hao answered, simply.

"What do you mean?" Yoh asked, thoroughly confused.

Hao smirked. "After I saved you, I went back to your house to get your headphones and pajamas. While I was there I left a note saying that I'm taking you back and if they try to rescue you, you'll die."

"What?" Yoh asked, his eyes became wide in fear.

Hao walked over to Yoh and placed his hands on the arms of the chair trapping Yoh inside. "That's what I told _them_." Hao said, in an amused tone.

"Hao, your a bit too close." Yoh said, trying to calm down.

Hao leaned in closer so that he was right next to Yoh' ear. "Am I?" Hao asked, feigning innocence.

'_This is so confusing, Hao has never acted like this before. Sure tormenting my friends is nothing new, but he hasn't acted like this to me before. What do I do?_' Yoh thought, worriedly.

Hao smirked upon reading Yoh's thoughts. "Yoh?" Hao asked, backing away from the chair and sitting on his bed.

"What?" Yoh asked, blinking in confusion.

"How are your wounds?" Hao asked, calmly.

"Um, they still hurt but the pain isn't as bad as before." Yoh said, subconsciously scratching at the bandages on his neck.

"I see, they probably won't be healed for a few more weeks, normally." Hao said, thoughtfully.

Yoh just stared blankly at Hao.

"You should get some sleep, you'll heal quicker that way." Hao said, leaving the room once again.

'_I don't understand, he comes in to tell me that he's tormenting my friends and to freak me out then he just leaves?_' Yoh yawned. '_What is going through his head?_' Yoh thought, laying down on the bed and slowly falling asleep.

"Well that answers my question." Hao said, remembering his reaction when he trapped Yoh in between the arms of the chair. '_It looks like_ _I'm in love with my Otouto._' Hao thought with a smirk.

XxX

Yoh woke up and looked at the clock by the bed it read 6:25 am, he got up and noticed that his wounds were almost fully healed. '_That's strange._'Yoh thought, as walked down the hall way and down the stairs. Yoh froze when he saw Hao fast asleep on the couch. '_It looks like he's asleep, I should leave while I have the chance._' Yoh though, walking quietly towards the front door. Yoh was about to open the door, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Just where do you think you're going, Otouto?" Hao asked, resting his head on Yoh's shoulder.

"H-Hao?" Yoh stuttered. '_Why is he awake? He was asleep just a second ago._' Yoh thought, desperately.

"Your thoughts woke me up." Hao answered, still holding Yoh. "Now, just where did you think you were going." Hao repeated.

"I _am_ going to go back to my friends." Yoh answered. '_It's probably not a good idea to get him mad right now but still, I want answers._'

"I don't think so." Hao said, redirecting Yoh back to the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled Yoh into his lap.

"Hao?" Yoh asked, nervously.

"What is it Yoh?" Hao asked, tightening his hold on Yoh.

"Why did you save me?" Yoh asked, trying to get away from Hao.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" Hao asked, letting go of Yoh so he could get up.

"No, I haven't, now why did you save me?" Yoh asked, backing away. Hao walked after Yoh, before Yoh even realized it he was backed up against a wall.

"I saved you because I like about you." Hao answered, pinning Yoh's wrists against the wall.

"What? My friends and I tried to kill you, you hate my friends so why would you like me?" Yoh asked, trying to break free.

"Because unlike them you regretted it." Hao said, leaning in closer to Yoh.

Yoh shivered slightly. "Hao, why are you so close?"

Hao smirked. "This, is why."

Hao pressed his lips against Yoh's trapping him in a demanding kiss. '_What the hell?_' Yoh thought, his eyes wide in shock. Yoh tried pushing Hao away but Hao only tightened his grip, causing Yoh to flinch.

Hao licked Yoh's bottom lip asking for entrance, Yoh refused and kept his mouth shut. Hao quickly became annoyed with Yoh's little act of resistance so he bit down on Yoh's lip, now demanding entrance. Yoh gasped as Hao slipped his tongue in, gladly searching every inch of Yoh's mouth. Yoh soon realized that resisting only amused Hao so he relaxed and waited for Hao break away. After three minutes of kissing Hao finally did just that.

"Can you guess why I saved you now, Otouto?" Hao asked, releasing Yoh.

Yoh looked at Hao, then he started to lock up, he was beginning to feel very dizzy and he was starting to lose consciousness.

Hao caught Yoh as he fell. '_I didn't think he would actually faint._' Hao thought, fairly surprised. He stared at Yoh, who was unconscious in his arms. '_Well, I guess this is going to be harder than I thought._' Hao carried Yoh upstairs and set him down gently on the bed. '_It looks like I'm going to be reading for a while._' Hao thought, sitting in the arm chair by the bed. Hao picked up a book and began reading, waiting for Yoh to wake up.

XxX

**This is going to be a short fanfic only 3 or 4 chapters, I don't think Angst is one of my better genres.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	3. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.

**Bold means a dangerous tone.**

_Italics means thoughts or emphasis in a word._

Underline stands for notes and letters.

**There may be OOC**

xXx

'_What the heck am I supposed to do? Why did Hao kiss me? I don't understand why... I didn't wake up that long ago, but I should probably pretend to stay asleep for a little while longer._'

"If you try to do that then I'll do something **worse** than just kissing." Hao threatened.

Yoh's eyes flashed open and he looked at Hao in surprise. "Hao, I wasn't expecting you to be there."

"It's my room." Hao said, before walking to the door.

Yoh stared at Hao for a few minutes before looking away. "Are you going to see my friends again?"

"Yes, Why?" Hao asked, looking back at Yoh.

"Will you take me with you?" Yoh asked, standing up.

"No." Hao replied, instantly.

"Why?" Yoh asked, glaring at Hao.

"That should be obvious." Hao answered, reaching for the door.

Yoh grabbed Hao's hand. "Please, I won't run away."

"Why should I believe that?" Hao asked, shaking Yoh off.

"Ok, I won't run away because I want to find out something first, for now I just want to see how my friend's are doing." Yoh said, looking up at Hao.

"That still gives me no reason to believe you." Hao said, staring at Yoh.

Yoh paused. "Regardless of why, if I try to run away and you end up catching me, I promise... I won't faint next time." Yoh said, looking down.

Hao raised his eyebrow. "Are you _Implying_ something, Otouto?"

"You're smart enough, you can figure it out." Yoh said, with a carefree smile.

Hao silently cursed himself for saying that to to Yoh the day before. "Fine, you can come." Hao grabbed Yoh's hand and teleported to the Asakura's house.

Hao teleported to a branch of a nearby tree. "Stay here, or I'm taking you back." Hao said, staring at Yoh.

"Yes Hao." Yoh replied, calmly.

Hao gave Yoh one last look before he teleported inside the house. Hao quietly looked around. '_It's quiet, I guess they're not awake yet._' Hao thought. Then an idea that popped into his head. '_That should get a good reaction._'

XxX

Anna woke up and looked at the clock, it read 7:30am. '_Ever sense Yoh was taken everyone has been staying here, we've thought of a way that might get rid Hao permanently but in order for it to work we need to catch Hao by surprise._' Anna thought, while walking down stairs.

"Good morning Anna." Mikihisa said, reading the morning paper.

"Breakfast is ready." Lyserg informed, setting down a plate of food for everyone.

"Man, this is awesome." Horohro exclaimed.

"It's delicious." Anna commented, taking another bite.

"Did you make it, Lyserg?" Ren asked, poring a glass of milk.

"No, Ryu did. He left a note saying that he was going to the store and that should start eating, he would be back soon." Lyserg answered.

"I will have to thank Ryu, once he get's back." Yohmei said, while getting seconds.

"Thank me for what?" Ryu asked, walking in the front door.

"For the awesome breakfast." Joco said, smiling.

"Thanks, but I did not make all of this." Ryu said, sitting down and taking a bite of food.

"What? But if you didn't make it then who did?" Mikihisa asked, setting down his news paper.

"I don't know but whoever did is an excellent cook." Ryu said, looking at everyone.

"Thank you for the complement." Hao said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Hao!" Lyserg yelled, pulling out his pendulum, only to be stopped by Mikihisa.

"Not now Lyserg." Mikihisa said, glaring at Hao.

"What do you want Hao?" Yohmei growled.

"I wanted to see what kind plan you thought of that might possibly get Yoh back." Hao said, with a smirk.

"The plan is to _let_ you kill him." Anna said, glaring at Hao.

"What?" Hao said, completely shocked.

"Yoh is a part of you, you can't completely disappear unless he dies too." Yohmei said, looking at Mikihisa.

"We were going to kill Yoh after Anna got back, didn't you know that?" Mikihisa said, angrily.

"Did all of you know about this?" Hao asked, looking around.

"Yes, we didn't realize that you were going to kidnap him though, so we had a change of plans, now we had to kill both of you." Faust answered, calmly.

The room began to heat up as Hao looked at everyone with a _very_ **dangerous** expression. _**"**_**Let me explain something right now, I didn't kidnap Yoh, I saved his life."**

"So what? That doesn't do anything other than prove the fact that-" Yohmei was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"_**Shut up and let me finish." **_Hao growled, with a say-another-word-and-you-are-dead glare.

Everyone kept there mouths shut after that.

"**During the storm that Anna sent Yoh into, lightning struck a certain tree that ended up falling on Yoh, It almost killed him. If I hadn't come to help, Yoh would have died that day." **Hao said, angrily.

"Then why did you send the note saying that you kidnapped Yoh?" Ren asked, looking up at Hao.

"Because I **was** and **still am** mad about the time **all of you** tried to **kill** **me**." Hao said, beginning to calm down.

"Did you lie about being disqualified from the tournament for the next five hundred?" Ren asked, keeping his gaze locked on Hao.

"No, that was true." Hao answered, calmly.

"Then I don't see any reason to interfere with your current life." Ren said, taking a drink of milk.

"What? But Ren, he's a psychopath we can't just let him leave." Horohoro exclaimed.

"He may be a psychopath but he's also still in the room and he's still very pissed off so if all of you want provoke him go right ahead, I'll attend your funerals." Ren waited a moment before continuing. "Or you could just leave him be, pretending both he and Yoh died at the tournament and continue eating your breakfast, acting like none of this ever happened."

Everyone looked at Ren, then at Hao before sitting back down and continuing to eat.

"**Wise choice.**" Hao whispered, before leaving.

Hao teleported to the tree that Yoh was in.

"Did you hear all of that?" Hao asked, looking at Yoh with concern.

Yoh nodded.

"Do you want to go back now?" Hao asked, he held out his hand.

Yoh smiled as he took Hao's hand.

Hao teleported back to his house, still holding Yoh's hand.

xXx

Hao teleported directly to his room and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Yoh, what is it that you wanted to know when we first left?" Hao asked, curiously.

Yoh smiled. "I wanted to know if you cared about me as much as I care about you, judging by your reaction when you found out they were going to kill me, you apparently do."

"So I wasn't imagining things when I thought that you held back on that final attack." Hao commented, pulling Yoh into his lap.

"You noticed?" Yoh asked, very surprised.

"Yoh, you may not be as strong as me but you don't have such a bad aim that you would miss when slashing down your sword at such a close range on a target that wasn't moving." Hao said, turning Yoh to face him.

"Oh... Hao you're to close again." Yoh said, blushing as Hao leaned closer to him.

"Am I?" Hao asked innocently.

Yoh leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Hao's. Hao was taken by surprise as Yoh slid his tongue in Hao's mouth. Yoh explored Hao's mouth for a brief moment before breaking away. Yoh stood up and walked over to the door.

"Yes you were." Yoh smirked, while walking out the door. "And I told you I wouldn't faint."

XxX

**It's finished, I hope I did the ending alright.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
